Just for our girls
by Wrestlegirl32
Summary: A one night stand between John cena and Layla results in Layla having twin girls. Layla never told john the girls were his. Over the years layla becomes an internantional star. What happens when the girls find their father and Layla and the girls are forced to stay with him and his jealous girlfrind for 2 weeks? Will old feelings resurface?
1. The Party

**(Hi people I told you guys that I would be starting A NEW STORY. Hopefully this one will be a lot longer than torn. But here it is Just for Our Girls.)(I own nothing but my O/C)**

Just for our Girls

Chapter 1: The Party

(John's P.O.V)

"JOHN!" Layla squealed in her high pitched raspy voice that always came through when she was drunk. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist as we walked into the bar. We weren't together or anything but lately we have been spending a lot of time together. This earned us a few stares from our co-workers. "Hey baby girl." I said as I put her on her feet. "Come get a drink with me!" she said as she dragged me to the bar. "Haven't you drunk enough? You know how you are when you have to much to drink." I told her. "Well then maybe you should take me home and put this bad girl in her place."she said seductively as she leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back and afterwards drove her back to my hotel the rest was history.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

(Layla's P.O.V)

"Ok Everything is going to be fine; everything is going to be fine." I was trying to convince myself that sitting in my bathroom waiting on a pregnancy test to reveal whether or not I was pregnate with my best friend John's baby was going to turn out fine. _BING. __About time.__ PREGNATE. _Oh my god. How am I going to tell Vince? Scratch that how am I going to tell John?

**11 YEARS LATER**

***GRAMMYS 2013***

(Layla's P.O.V)

I walked off the 2013 Grammy stage with a hug smile on my face. I had just preformed my favorite track off of my album and the crowd loved it. But what or who I loved even more was running towards me.

"Mommy!" my twin girls Serinity and Serena had been backstage the whole performance. "You did great!" "Thanks baby cakes." I replied. I love my girls to death but I have been keeping a secret from them for as long as I can remember. Their father was John Cena and they were the product of a one night stand. The have never asked about who their dad is so I guess they are content with it just being me.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

(Serena's P.O.V)

"Rene?." Serinity said. We were asleep in our huge room and she had been up all night. "What Rinity?" We called each other nicnames just because. "Its 6 a.m.!" I said from my side of the room. "Do you ever wonder about who our dad is. " No why?" I asked as I started to sit up in bed.

"Because I overheard mommy talking to auntie B (Beyoncé) after the show and she told her that His name was John Cena and she told her that he was our dad." "So after that I looked him up and I realized that he is a wrestler for the WWE…" "Wait…" I said cutting her off. By now I was sitting straight up and was making my way over to the closet to get dressed. "Isn't that the company that mom used to work for?" "Yeah and as I was saying I looked him up and it said that he lives here and he is in town tonight." She finished. "I think we should go find him Rene." By now she was following me and getting dressed. "Yeah let's go. I have his address and everything on my iPod." "Then let's go sis." I said and I grabbed her hand and we left.

**(So what do you think? Should I continue? Leave a reply.)**


	2. Missing

**(So I got some good reviews and I am going to continue. So here it is.)**

**Just For Our Girls**

Chapter 2: Missing

(Layla's P.O.V)

I woke up (as usual)at seven am for my morning run and to check on the girls. "You know what Im not running today."I said to myself. I decided to just go and check on the girls." Serenity Serena?" I cooed as I pushed the door back. The first thing I noiticed was that the room was silent. "What the…" I stoped my self mid sentence when I realized the girls were gone.

(Serena's P.O.V)

"Rinity are you sure this is the right place?" I asked as we walked up to the door of a five story mansion. Hey when your mom is Layla you know a mansion when you see one. "Yep this is it." Serinity replied. "Rinity I'm nervous" I said. That word was rare because I'm the tough twin. Mom says that I take after her. And Im the brunette. Serinity is a blonde and I always wondered where she got that from."Is this guy blonde?" I asked Rinity. "Yep just like me." She said some what cheerfully. "Well here goes nothing." I said as we walked up to the door. I knocked on the door. After about 2 knocks a woman about about 5'8 opeaned the door. She was wearing a bath robe and her hair was pinned up in black rollers. "Can I help you?" she asked a bit snotly. "Um yep is John Cena here?" Serinity asked gripping her Iphone and my hand for dear life. "Sorry we don't take fans at this hour." She said as she started to close the door. I stuck my sequined Ugg boot between the door and kicked it open.(yeah I am the strong one to.) "Were not his kids." Her eyes turned into sausages when Serinity and I both took off our sunglasses and she stared into our sky blue eyes. "Come on in." she said as she ushered us in. She sat us down on a plush white couch and told us to hold on while she got him. We sat there for about ten mintues and listened to the woman loud whisper to a man explaning the situation. After that time was up a man about 6'1 walked into the room. We took our glasses off and stood up when he walked in. For a minute he just looked at us but not in a creepy way. "Well this is akward." He finally said. Serinity explained to him the entire story and he sat there and listened until she was finished. "So let me get this straight your mom is Layla like the famous grammy winning Layla, and you overheard a conversation that she was having and she talked about the one night stand 11 years ago and she said that I was you're dad?" he said. "Yep that's about right." I spoke up. "Well if im not mistaken that was exactly when it happened and by the way where is your mother anyway?" oh snap I forgot about momma. "Um…" I stoped mid sentence when the woman who opened the door for us walked in the room followed by momma. John looked up at momma and immediately they locked eyes._What did we just get ourselves into?_


	3. I Missed You

**(So not much to say but here is chapter 3. Remember to review.)**

**Just For Our Girls**

Chapter 3:I Missed You

(Serenity's P.O.V)

"Hi mom." I said trying to break the intense eyelock between my parents (yeah I just found out that John Cena is my dad.)who were now standing in front of each other. "John?" mom said as she swallowed hard. "Its been a long time babygirl." John…dad said. Mom's face expression went from nervous to elated as she jumped in his arms and wrappped her legs around his waist. "Hey babygirl."he said as he warmly accecpted her hug. *cough cough* the tall woman that we came to know as Eve faked coughed and mom jumped down. _Well this is akward._

(Layla's P.O.V)

To tell you the truth I really missed hugging John like that. And just like that the whole reason I was there changed because now I have to explain why I never told him that he had 2 sat down and I realized that the girls were sitting on the couch. "Oh thank God you guys are okay." I said as I huged Serena and Serenity climbed into my lap. *uhh urm* John cleared his throat "You've got a lot of explaining to do babygirl."

**(Sorry its so short had a bit of writers block after the last chapter. Remember to review.)**


	4. Family Vacation

Just for Our girls

Chapter 4: "Family" Vacation

**(****Hey Guys! Sorry I have not updated in a while. I really missed you guys. Nevertheless, 10 reviews and I will post chapter 5 A.S.A.P but until then here is chapter 4 and remember to review!)**

(Layla's P.O.V)

So after 3 hours of explaining and catching up with John we…he came up with the idea of us all taking a trip to West Newbury so the girls could meet his side of the family. I practically had no say in this because the girls were immediately all in on the idea. Then I noticed the brunette who opened the door for me when I got here kept sizing me up. "Wait who the hell are you?" I said sharply as I turned to face her. "I see that that temper hasn't gone anywhere." John mumbled under his breath. "Damn right." I said as I whipped my head back to look at him. "Eve Torres, John's girlfriend." I look her up and down looked at John and snickered. "Come on girls lets go home so you guys can start packing." I said as I started to get up. "Wait" John said as he stood up and grabbed my wrist. "We should do dinner tonight." He said "Definitely. I'll call you." I said with a smile. And with that we left.

At Dinner Later That Night.

We arrived at dinner looking fly as hell if you ask me. I wore shop/whats-new/rose-pink-sequin-high-low-strapless -dress/

with

itm/New-Shoedazzle-High-Heel-Stiletto-Chanelle-Ros e-Colored-Size-5-5-/190854258842?pt=US_Women_s_Shoes&hash=item2c6fcce09a

jewelry/necklaces-pendants/product/items/diamond-r iviera-necklace/

I was actually proud of my outfit. And the girls looked even better. John and Eve had already sat down so I slid in next to John and Serena got in after me. Serenity slid in next to Eve.

***45 MINS LATER***

After about 45 minutes of talking the girls went with Eve to the small dance floor set up in the middle of the restaurant. So it was just me and him. I made the best of small talk until I slowly felt his hand go up my thigh._ This was going to be a long night._


	5. Dinnertogether

Just for our Girls

Dinner...together

**(Sorry for not updating in forever. I missed you guys. Well my summer is now officially over and school has started back up. I will try to get better with updating. But until then enjoy this chapter!)**

(John's P.O.V)

As my fingers started to reach more up her thigh I felt her tense up and turn her head in the other direction. I looked to see what had caught her attention and noticed that she was looking at Eve and the girls heading towards the table. I moved my hand into my own lap and plastered a smile directed towards Serena and Serenity. "Did you guys have fun?" I asked and I briefly directed my glance towards Eve, who was now sitting cross-legged and glaring at Layla, who was paying her no attention. "Yeah it was cool." said Serenity. Who as she spoke looked directly at me with those piercing blue eyes that were identical to mine.' God she looked just like me'. She had the same blonde hair, but it had a natural curl to it, just like Layla's. While Serena looked just like Lay. She had my eyes but her mother's everything else. Her honey colored skin and long brown hair made her look about fourteen instead of 12. I could already tell that they both had their mother's quick on her feet demeanor, and that captivating attitude. I was thinking so hard that I didn't hear Eve call for the check or see Layla pull out a black American Express card and pay for the entire meal. 'Great now I look like a jackass who lets women pay for them'. I thought "Ready to go?" Layla asked as she turned towards me and asked somewhat excitedly.

The next morning...

(Layla's P.O.V)

"We stay movin around solo, ask where you at we don't know and don't care all know is we was at home cause you left us there."

My alarm clock read 4:45 am and it was blasting Rihanna's Good Girl Gone Bad. Robyn (a.k.a Rihanna) was one of my closest friends. She could be a little over the top at times but I never minded. I found the energy to pull myself out of bed to put on the I ❤ New York t-shirt and matching jeans and flats I had sat out last night for the flight to Boston. I grabbed the entire luggage for me and the girls and headed towards the girls room. "Wake up princesses." I cooed as I peeked my head into the room. Much to my surprise the girls were already dressed and had their totes sitting on the floor fully packed "Morning mama" they said. "Oh. Looks like somebody is ready for Boston?" I said as I motioned for them to come downstairs. I locked up the house and made sure all the lights were off. I went out to the garage and unlocked the doors to my Rosé Royce and put everything in the trunk. I stopped by McDonalds and ordered the girls and I breakfast. I got ambushed by the employees there who wanted autographs and pictures. After 30 minutes of that after that we finally headed to the airport and met John and Eve at security. I still wasn't too fond of Eve but John and I talked for two hours last night on the phone. The girls had instantly fallen in love with him and were already calling him dad "Hey dad. "They chimed which made him turn around and smile. "Hey sweet cheeks." He said as bent down and kissed their cheeks. "Who's ready for West Newbury?" Lord knows I wasn't, but little did I know I was in for way more that I bargained for.

**(So what did you think? Should I continue? I want to make this story a long one so stay tuned. And don't worry John and Layla get a little frisky with each other in the next chapter. But that is all I'm going to tell you! Keep reading and checking for updates!**

**-Love Jade)**


	6. We have arrived!

Just For Our Girls Chapter 6

We have arrived!

**(Hola peeps! How was your day? Well mine was great besides the fact that I'm freaking out about this Spanish test I should be studying for right now. But I couldn't leave y'all hanging! Wish me luck!)**

We got to Massachusetts at about seven. The drive to West Newbury was mostly spent with John telling the girls about who was who in his family. Rena (Serena) looked a little interested but I already knew she wasn't. While Rene (Serenity) just paid no attention and looked out the window the entire time. I plugged in my headphones and turned to Skywalker by Kelly Rowland. Even though me and Kelly didn't talk that much I've always liked her music. We finally got to John's parents' house and I took out my headphones. It was like nothing had changed. John parked the car and got out. I waited until John and Eve had both got out and gave the girls a short talk."Ok I need you guys to be on your best behavior." I said. "Try to get to know them. And be nice and mind your manners. Understood? "I said sternly. I love my girls to death but they could be a handful and spoiled at times. "Yes Mama." they said. "Ok, just smile and answer all questions you have an answer to." I said as I turned to open the car door. As my feet hit the pavement I grabbed each one of the girl's hands and moved towards the porch. I took a quick glance at both girls and they flashed a smile. I opened the front door and felt like the whole world was looking at us. (And I know first-hand what that feels like.) I dropped all of our bags by the door and let go of the girls hands. They still followed me to the kitchen where John's mom Carol was cooking something that smelled really good. "Oh my goodness Layla you look great!" She said as she wrapped me in a hug. "Nice to see you to Ms. Carol." I said. "I'd like you to meet Serena and Serenity...your granddaughters." I said as I stepped back from in front of the girls. "Oh my goodness..." She said as she slowly stepped towards them. "Hi" Serenity said while Serena just waved. I didn't notice John had crept up behind me. As Carol and the girls were having a hugging session. John gripped my hips gently and pulled me back into his old bed room. "It's best not to be in there while they are playing catch up. He sat on the bed and took his shirt off. 'Damn that man is fine.' He laid down on his back and motioned for me to climb in next to him. "John I'm not doing this with you again." I said as I slipped out of my shoes and crossed my arms. "No, no, no. Not like that." He said as he looked me up and down. "Just come lay down with me, I'm cold." He said as he made a pouty face. "I chuckled and hesitantly made my way towards the bed. I got under the covers and let him wrap his arms around me and lay his head on my flat stomach. I knew Eve was asleep in the guest room so I wasn't worried about her catching us. 'Catching us do what?' I thought to myself. Then I looked at the position we were laying in. John's head was resting on my stomach and his fingers were resting on my upper right boob. He had fallen asleep. I was rubbing the back of his head with one hand and keeping the hand that was on my breast in place with the other. '0k maybe this did look a little explicit' I thought to myself. "I could stay this way forever" John said as he lifted up. He got off of me and rolled onto his own back only to pull me on top of him. "What are you doing?" I asked as I laid my forehead on his." Showing you how much I missed you." He said and he started to slowly kiss my collarbone. I let a quiet moan escape my lips as his lips to my neck. "W-we can't do this here... John." I said stumbling over my words. He stopped kissing me."Fine later then." He said as he got out of the bed and put his shirt back on. I just laid there. "I came here so my girls could know who their father is...not to start an affair." I tried to sound stern but it came out as barely a whisper. "And they will. I've always loved kids and wanted some of my own. You know this, so now that I do I will carry my weight and be the best father I can be." he said his mini speech and turned to look at me with a smirk on his face." And in the meantime this will be our little secret. Ok?" He said as he leaned over me. I knew that what we were getting ourselves into was wrong. "Ok." I said. He bent down and kissed me. It was like a jolt of electricity went through my body as he pressed he soft lips against mine. I kissed back (of course). "Let's get downstairs for dinner. We can finish what we started later. "He said as he pulled me out of bed and led me out of the door. "What about Eve?" I asked as I stopped dead in my tracks. "We can just keep it quiet and she'll never know. After this little family bounding vacation me and her are over." he said as he casually leaned over the dresser. So where does that leave me after this? Because if you think you can just throw me aside like-" I was interrupted by his lips crashing down on mine and his tongue slithering its way into my partially opened mouth. We wrestled for dominance until I finally gave up and let him have control. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me back onto the bed. This time I didn't tell him to stop. "Layla! John! DINNER IS DONE!" I heard Matt, one of John's many brothers yell. "We'll be down in a minute!" He said as we pulled apart. "I thought we agreed we would finish what we started later?" I said. He glared at me."You wouldn't stop talking. So I shut you up in the nicest way possible" he said with a smile that would make the sun jealous.

**(Sorry I had to make John a little bit controlling in this chapter. But don't worry he will soften up. Should I continue? I**** reviews!)**


End file.
